Beautiful Lie or Terrible Truth
by Mystery Missy
Summary: Everyone could see the poison in their relationship, all but Jacob. They could see the pain Roth inflicted on Jacob. He didn't deserve him, they did, and they just hoped one day that Jacob could see he is better off without that maniac.


It was no secret to anyone that Evie Frye absolutely despised her brother's boyfriend. The man was certifiably insane, not to mention so much older than Jacob. To her, it just seemed perverse. Yes, loving relationships can happen despite massive age differences, but nothing loving nor healthy could come from the man. She only wished Jacob could see that.

It was no secret to anyone that Maxwell Roth was a horrible man. But he made Jacob feel wanted, needed. It didn't matter that some of their arguments became a bit too intense and Jacob walked away with a few scrapes, Roth always made it up to him.

"He manipulates you, Jacob!" Evie tries to tell him, hoping that he'd stop denying the obvious.

"He wouldn't dare! He loves me!" He loves me, he loves me, he loves me. Some nights when an argument was really bad, he'd chant that as though trying to make himself believe that. He'd admit, in the past he use to think about packing his things and leaving, but Roth would come home and begin to pamper him, showering him in affection and admiration. That was all he needed to stay where he was, even when Roth lost himself again and again, he loved Roth and Roth loved him.

Laying in their bed, his wrists bruising from their little session together, he felt Roth's arms around his waist, pulling him closer to his chest. Roth didn't pull out when they were done, leaving Jacob filled to the brim with his essence. The alarm clock on the nightstand read three thirty in the morning, and he found himself repeating his montra once again.

He kept the little disputes he and Roth had a secret, thinking no one would understand. Luckily, no one seemed to notice. At least, that was what he thought. He had a large group of friends, many of which were together in a polygamist relationship. The oldest in the relationship was Edward. Edward always had a keen, eye, hell they all did, but he seemed to notice the smaller things. He was the first to notice the bruises on his wrist.

They were at Evie's place helping her move some furniture as her boyfriend Henry was away at work, so they were the only ones available. As soon as they set the couch down, the two men sat down to take a small breather. That's when he noticed them. Edward wasn't sure what made him look, but he did. "Where'd you get those?" He nodded to Jacob's wrists which had previously been hidden by wristbands. Jacob seemed to stumble over his thoughts for a moments, looking at his wrists before letting out a breathy laugh.

"Ah, handcuffs were a bit too tight last night." He winked, hoping he didn't notice the obvious finger marks. Edward knew Jacob well and knew that if he began to push the subject, Jacob would just run off. So instead, he decided to talk to Evie about it, knowing she'd have a better chance of getting him to talk.

"I've been there, mate." Edward joked, trying to keep Jacob from feeling cornered. This wasn't the first this has happened, but it was the first he's discovered the wound, and just knowing who caused it made his blood boil. He and all his lovers held Jacob dear, seeing him with that man was almost insulting. Edward could see from the deep purple of the bruise that it must hurt to move his hands at all, so he brought Jacob to the kitchen to get an ice pack.

"I'd lay off the handcuffs for a while, just until the bruising goes." Edward advised, placing the ice pack onto Jacob's wrist as the younger man nodded his head. "And Jacob."

"Yeah?" Don't go home. Come back with me. I won't let him touch you again. "Take it easy, will ya."

Ezio was the second to notice. They sat at the house Ezio and all his lovers lived in, sitting in the living room playing mario kart. Jacob was kicking Ezio's Italian ass, sending a blue shell his way.

"Merda, that was a dirty play." Jacob smirked, setting his controller on his lap as he finished the race in first place.

"I believe you owe me a drink." They had bet on the race, loser buy the winner drinks. Ezio set his controller down, grinning along side the young englishman.

"Alright, you won fair and square." The sudden ring of Jacob's phone broke the comfortable aura of the room. Jacob looked at the caller id, seeing it was Roth.

"I have to take this." Jacob got up and walked into the kitchen for some privacy. Ezio entered a lobby for another race when he suddenly hear Jacob stuttering over his phone call. Trying not to eavesdrop in on the private talk, Ezio focused on the game in front of him, but just the sound of Jacob's voice was enough to draw his attention to the englishman.

"I'm with Ezio- what?! No, no of course not! How could you say that? I-I'm sorry Roth I- Yes, I understand." He heard Jacob walk back into the living room and watch as he grabbed his coat.

"I uh, I have to get going. Thanks for the game Ezio." Before he could move to the door, Ezio jumped from the couch and grabbed hold of his hand, noticing how he tensed at the sudden touch.

"You do not have to let Roth order you around." While Jacob's complexion paled, his temper rose.

"It's none of your bloody business Ezio, now let me go." He seethed. Reluctantly, he complied and let Jacob walk out the door.

Jacob walked back to his and Roth's apartment, slightly angry at Ezio, and mostly afraid of his punishment. He had forgotten to tell Roth who he was with and where he was going, it was his fault, he needed to be punished. Walking through the apartment door, he had to suppress a shiver as he saw Roth standing in the den, a scowl on his face and Jacob's collar in hand. Roth only used the collar when he was really angry. Wanting to prevent him from becoming even more pissed off, he knelt down on both knees, head bowed.

"I hope you had fun with that Italian manwhore." He growled stalking over to Jacob before grabbing a fist full of his hair, yanking his head back to stare Jacob in he eyes. Jacob swallowed back a yelp, biting his bottom lip. "You aren't going to be seeing him for quite a while, my dear."

"Y-yes sir." Roth grinned, dark and sadistic, petting the spot on Jacob's head that he pulled his hair.

"Good boy. Now, shall we go on with the punishment?" The punishment left Jacob shivering and boneless, like always. New bruises forming on his body just out of sight, as Roth knew to do. The next day, Ezio called him.

"Jacob, are you free for drinks tonight?" He nearly forgot the drinks.

"About that, something's come up and I won't be able to go out tonight." Please just take the lie Ezio.

"Well that is no problem, how about this Saturday?"

"Not really sure about then either. Work is a bit chaotic this week. I'll let you know when I can make it for that drink you owe me." Glancing at the clock, he knew Roth would be home any minute. "I've gotta go mate, seeya sometime." He hung up on Ezio.

Ezio looked down at his phone, a little worried about Jacob. Edward walked into the kitchen where Ezio was sitting, noticing how his lover's shoulder slumped.

"Something the matter, love?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around Ezio's waist.

"I am just worried about Jacob." The Italian admit. Edward sighed, knowing the feeling.

"I understand, but we can't help him unless he wants help." Edward just hoped he'd realize it before something terrible happened.

Desmond was the third to notice. And honestly, a black eyes was easy to notice.

"Shit Jacob, what the hell happened?" He asked the younger man, sitting him down on an empty stool at the bar. Jacob had walked in during Desmond's shift, looking worse for ware.

"Nothing, just a bit of a street brawl." Jacob waved off, wincing when Desmond's fingers ghosted over the bruise. Grabbing a cold can of beer from behind the bar, Desmond handed it to Jacob who held it against his throbbing eye.

"Thanks mate." Desmond had heard from Edward and Ezio, and he had always listened to Evie rant about Roth, but he had never seen the bruises before, and they filled him with dread and the desire to protect.

"Jacob, tell me the truth." The englishman stared up at Desmond, confused. "Did Roth do this?" Jacob scoffed, slamming the beer can on the bar.

"You sound like my bloody sister. Since when is it your business what goes on in my fucking life?!" He demanded, glaring at Desmond who didn't so much as flinch.

"When you show up with bruises and that phone call Ezio told me about-"

"What the hell do you know about that?!" He abruptly stood from the stool, causing it to fly backwards. A few patrons overlooked their little fight but neither man cared.

"Jacob, he's abusive." Jacob's anger faltered a bit as he tried to come up with something to say that would prove Desmond otherwise.

"He-he loves me." What was intended to be confident and assured sounded scared and confused.

"If he loved you like you said, then why would he do this-" Desmond pointed to the fresh black eye. "To you?" Jacob stumbled back, tears threatening to form.

"He loves me, you just don't understand." Jacob rushed out of the bar leaving Desmond cursing himself. But he faltered, he hesitated when he said Roth loves him so maybe he knew, maybe there was a chance to save Jacob from this sadistic relationship.

Altair was the fourth to notice. While his actual conversations strayed far from Roth and the bruises, what he saw when he noticed Jacob and Roth ducking in an alleyway during his night jog confirmed his suspicions. A quiet as a jungle cat, he snuck forward, hiding behind the alley wall. Roth had shoved Jacob against the wall, making him fall to the ground as he ranted on about something. Roth just left the poor man there in the alley, not seeing Altair in his hiding place that he walked past. Altair walked from his hiding place and up to the sobbing man.

"Jacob, come home with me." Altair whispered, trying to keep from scaring Jacob more than he was. Jacob sniffed, shaking his head.

"I'm fine." His voice was strained and body shivering. Not saying a word, Altair helped Jacob up, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Altair, I'm fine, really." Jacob knew he could try until hell froze over, but Altair wouldn't be convinced and he was too tired to fight him.

"Come on, you can stay the night if you want. What pissed him off this time?" Jacob was aware that people knew of Roth's temper, but to hear it outloud made his heart freeze cold.

"I-I don't know." He hadn't broken a rule, he hadn't done anything wrong. Why was he angry? Letting the Syrian man take him back to his place, Jacob felt a seed of doubt being placed into his mind. He fought it away with Desmond, but now he wasn't sure if he could.

Arno was the fifth to know. When he saw Altair help Jacob into the the guest room, he knew it was Roth. Arno brought Jacob a glass of water and a spare blanket as this room tended to become fairly cold during the night.

"Jacob, here." He handed the water to the englishman, telling him to drink slowly.

"Thanks… I know what you're going to say-"

"I wasn't going to say anything, Jacob." Looking up at Arno with an expression of shock, his eyes still red and glistening with tears, Jacob suddenly became a bit nervous being here.

"I um, I don't want to be any trouble." Arno sat on the bed next to him, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"You are no trouble at all, la chérie" This was nice, it was kind, it was safe, it was something Jacob hadn't had in a long time. Leaning into Arno's shoulder, hiding his face in his neck, he let out a heart wrenching sob. It was honestly scary to see Jacob like this. Once so vibrant, full of life, even a bit cocky, now he jumped at every little noise, afraid of punishment. Arno swore to himself that he would find a way to get Jacob away from Roth for good, no matter what he had to do.

Connor was the last to know. They were out just having a bit of fun, telling jokes and being guys. Jacob told a dirty joke and Connor rolled his eyes like usual, nudging his side. But Jacob doubled over like he was punched in the gut and immediately Connor began to apologies.

"I am so sorry Jacob, I did not mean to hurt you-" Jacob cut him off with a wave.

"Not your fault mate." He wheezed, straightening himself with a hand over his ribs. Connor eyed them suspiciously, having an idea what happened.

"You should at least let me see what it wrong. It could be serious." Jacob tensed but played it off.

"Nah, it's nothing to worry about." Connor gave him the look. The look none of his lovers could argue with and that told Jacob he had no choice in the matter. Sighing, then wincing, Jacob lift his shirt to reveal a large bruise in the shape of a boot.

"Roth did this." It wasn't a question, for they both knew the answer. Jacob nodded, letting his shirt fall back down.

"He broke a couple ribs. It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Connor narrowed his eyes, feeling his anger for the wretched man growing. Jacob didn't deserve any of his cruelty, but apparently Jacob didn't seem to think so.

"Really, they'll heal."

"Jacob, how many times has he broken a bone or caused you to bleed?" Jacob didn't answer, instead remembering every wound he ever received from the man who claimed to love him. No, he did love him. Right? When did he begin to doubt that?

"We're just… having a bit of a difference, that's all. Things will change." They will, they had too.

They didn't. Jacob didn't know what went wrong. Roth was so happy today, so sweet, where did it all go wrong? Jacob made his favorite meal and bought the best wine in the store. They were happy, loving. Everything felt normal as Roth lay him on the bed, nipping and licking down his body, tying his hands to the headboard before cuffing him to the spreader bar. It was just like they use to be. Bound and vulnerable, Jacob moaned as Roth worked him to arousal. It was so good, so satisfying the way the pleasure coursed through him, Then it started to become a bit much.

"Y-yellow." Roth didn't stop. Maybe he didn't hear him? "Yellow, Roth. Yellow." He still continued. Now Jacob began to panic, but he shouldn't be. Right? This was the man who loved him, he trusted Roth to stop when he said the safeword, but he didn't.

"R-Roth. Maxwell!" Roth looked up, grinning like a cheshire cat with a mad glint in his eyes.

"Sorry darling, did you say something?" He moaned as he continued to press all of Jacob's buttons in the wrong way.

"I-I said yellow!" He panted. Roth only tsked, shaking his head.

"Well this puts me in a predicament. You see, you have been going behind my back, whoring yourself out to that little group of bastards and I must punish you." What? Roth was insane.

"I wasn't- I never-"

"Do you think you can betray me? You little slut!" Roth grabbed hold of Jacob's cock with a vice like grip, making Jacob scream in pain.

"Roth, please!" Roth cackled, continuing his violent assault on Jacob's body. No matter how many times he screamed red, not matter how much he pleaded with Roth, he didn't stop. When Roth finally finished with his fun, Jacob was thoroughly beaten and bruised, bleeding from vicious 'love bites' and claws marks. Cum dripped from his swollen lips and his bleeding hole. He just hoped he didn't need to see a doctor about it. His ankles and wrists were bruised and his stomach was actually distended from the amount of times Roth finished inside him. Roth had placed a buttplug inside him before heading off to sleep, tossing Jacob into the den where he lay crying silent tears, naked and bleeding.

It was the next morning after Roth left for work that he crawled his way to the phone, dialing the only number he trusted at the moment.

"Hello?" Jacob sobbed in relief when Altair answered.

"I-I need you to get me."

The entire grouped arrived as quickly as they could to Jacob's apartment. Luckily they had a key, and opened the door to a horrific sight. Jacob curled into a ball, naked as the day he was born, and crying. Connor carefully rushed over to the terrified man, gingerly pulling his upper body onto his lap. Now he could see everything. Every bite, scratch, bruise, and even the bump in his belly.

"I-I should have listened." Jacob sobbed, curling into Connor's lap. "Get me out of here." He didn't have to speak twice because already they were packing his things and loading them into the car. Connor wrapped his coat around Jacob who insisted he bathe at their place. The ride was quiet, and every man feared for their friend whom they all loved. When they arrived home, Connor carried him to the bath, setting him on the edge of the tub to fill it with water.

"I am going to take this out of you now." Connor spoke softly, hand gripping the handle of the plug. Careful not to hurt him, Connor pulled the plug from Jacob's abused hole and grimaced at the blood that coat it. Tossing it in the bin, he helped to clean the come that leaked down his thighs, helping Jacob into the tub. Jacob didn't let go of Connor's arm the entire process, staring off into space as he wondered why it had to go this far before he did something. Once he was cleaned, Connor drained the tub and helped Jacob to stand on wobbly legs. He pat him dry, wrapping the towel around the shivering man before lifting him into his arms and carrying him to the living room where everyone else sat waiting with a large blanket. When Connor set him on the couch, Arno wrapped him in the blanket, Ezio rubbing his back to sooth him. Edward knelt next to him, taking his hand in his.

"Jacob, love, what happened?" Jacob felt more tears well up in his eyes, blinking them away.

"He thought I was sleeping with you all. We… it was like old times. He was dominating me and I loved it at first but he got too intense and when I said the safeword, he didn't stop. He just got worse." Jacob knew he was shivering, but he couldn't seem to care about trying to hide it. Edward cupped his cheek lovingly.

"Jacob, you have to tell the police about the abuse." He urged, and Jacob knew he was right. But could he? Thinking back to every fight, every slap, kick, and punch. Thinking back to last night, he made up his mind.

"Call them."

The police became involved real quick and Jacob didn't hesitate to tell them everything that happened to him while in a relationship with Roth. Soon he was found guilty of abuse and sentenced to thirty years in jail. His criminal record helped with that sentencing, and for once, Jacob could breath. He had a restraining order set for the day Roth was released, but he had six new lovers to protect him. Now, four months after the chaos of Roth, Jacob sat snuggled against Edwards chest, his feet resting in Ezio's lap. Evie was glad her brother found people who made his happy, and Jacob was happy they all had actually loved him. He will admit, he had fancied them since they all first met. Smiling, Jacob could feel himself slipping into a comfortable slumber, listening to Edwards heartbeat. Closing his eyes, he thank the Lord for giving him a chance to love these men.


End file.
